


Fruit of the Loom

by tomato_greens



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saito tried to stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit of the Loom

**Author's Note:**

> For the Inception kink meme, round 12. Prompt: "Saito/Carpet. TOTALLY CANON, YOU GUYS."

Saito tried to stay away. He did. It was just so soft. So welcoming. So _green._

He told the world he hated it in hopes that it would become true. He tried other rugs––from red to blue, from synthetics to cotton blends––but none ever quite compared. He joined Rug Eaters Anonymous, only to find it full of discontent lesbians and bizarre fetishists. He called all three of his ex-wives and all seven of his mistresses, but they just didn't satisfy anymore.

In the end, he couldn't hide it any longer:

"I now pronounce you man and rug."


End file.
